


Buhay Boyfriends

by bbhlsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhlsoo/pseuds/bbhlsoo
Summary: A short drabble sa pagiging boyfriends ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Inspired by Baekhyun’s coat during Kai’s solo debut conference.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Buhay Boyfriends

Malamig na simoy ng hangin ang gumising kay Baekhyun. Sa pagmulat ng kanyang mga mata. Isang mukhang napakagwapo ang tumambad sa kanya. 

“Lord, maraming salamat po sa biyayang ito. Char! Pero thank you po for this day!.” ang laman ng kanyang dalangin sa kanyang pag-gising.

Di niya maiwasang titigan at hawakan ang mukha nito, lalo na ang napakagandang nunal sa ilong ng lalaking ito. 

“B, baka matunaw ako” ani ni Chanyeol ang kanyang irog/ang napakagwapong lalaking nakayakap sa kanya ngayon.

Namula naman agad ang pisnge ni Baekhyun. Nagpapasalamat talaga siya na kahit ilang taon at unos na ang napagdaanan nila bilang mag-irog, nananatili pa rin ang kilig at pagmamahal nila sa isa’t-isa.

“Heh, ikaw kaya may unang crush sakin noon.” pang-ganti ni Baekhyun.

“Oo na, ako na ang unang nahulog, pero sinalo mo naman ako diba?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Syempre, kasi crush din kita, sino bang hindi? Hehehe.” ani ni Baekhyun.

“Love you B so much, Thank you.” pasasalamat ni Chanyeol na may kasamang mariin na halik sa kanyang labi na punong puno ng pagmamahal. 

“Hala ano ba yan, agang aga naman ng soft hours natin. And don’t worry babe kahit anong mangyari nandito ako at ang mga nagmamahal sa iyo kahit talikuran ka pa ng iba.” 

Napaluha naman si Chanyeol. 

“Hoy, hindi kita pinapaiyak, akin na I’ll kiss your tears away. Pero babe don’t worry na ha? Don’t rush and everyone is waiting for you patiently. Ang dami kayang nagmamahal sayo! Kaya rest ka lang dito lagi ah?”

Mahigpit na yakap at halik sa napakagandang noo ni Baekhyun ang sinukli ni Chanyeol sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Tara na babe, shower na tayo, may schedule pa pala ako today, alam mo na to support our Nini.” sabay hila sa kanyang boyfriend para tumayo sa kama ni Chanyeol/ kama nilang dalawa dahil conjugal property. Charot. 

Ngayon kasi madalas natutulog si Baekhyun sa apartment ni Chanyeol, dahil siya ay laging nag-aalala dahil sa mga recent problems and to you know to avoid suspicions EHE. Pero paminsan-minsang nauwi rin siya sa kanyang apartment tulad na lang mamiya dahil kawawa naman ang kanyang hard-earned apartment, miss niya na rin ang kama niya doon.

“Oo na shoshower na us para makuskos ko hair mo, pero B dito kaba slesleep later after your schedules mamiya?” tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Sorry babe, pero parang hindi kasi late ako matatapos mamiya kasi may lessons ako , tska maglilinis ako ng closet ko sa apartment eh. Sorry no babe time later.” sabay pout ni Baekhyun.

Hindi naman natiis ni Chanyeol ang pout ng baby niya, kaya hinalikan niya ito at pabirong sinabi ang mga katagang. 

“Edi now na lang ang babe time, kasi wala ka later.”

Biglang ngiti naman si Baekhyun ng napakaloko, at tanong ng “Ilang rounds ba gusto mo? Pero babe sa shower na kasi time is running.” 

“No problem” sabay hubad kay Baekhyun at buhat papunta sa kaniyang bathroom.

Napuno ng mga sigaw at halinghing na nagpapatunay kung gaano sila kahayok at kamahal ang isa’t isa. 

(I apologize wala munang smut scene kasi this is my first work, I’ll leave it to your own imaginations muna hehehe.)

Pagkatapos ng dapat matapos, habang nagbibihis ang dalawa.

“Yeollie, peram naman this black coat lamig kasi sa labas eh.” 

“Babe, hindi sa iniinsulto kita ah, pero parang kinakain ka na ng coat ko na yan. May iba naman jan.” saad ni Chanyeol.

“Sige na, hindi na kita mamiya makikita eh baka bukas or sa susunod na araw pa kasi magiging busy ako. Tska amoy Loey tong coat mo eh.”

“Haaays, sige na nga basta isoli mo ha, di ko pa ata nagagamit yan or saglit lang.” 

“Di mo sure babe. Hehehehe love you!” tawa ni Baekhyun.

“Love you too. Di talaga kita matitiis.” sabay halik ni Chanyeol.

Sa pag-alis ni Baekhyun, hinatid naman ito ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pinto habang bitbit ang kanyang bagong baby.

“Bye Chanyeollie, bye Jjareu our baby! Behave kay papa ah?” sabay halik ni Baekhyun sa kanyang big and small baby.

“Ingat B, update me always. And pakisabi kay Nini sorry dahil silent muna ang support ko sa kanya. Love you and ma-mimiss kita.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ng boyfriend habang yinayakap niya ito. 

“Sus babe wala namang paki yun si Nini eh he wil totally understand you, expect mo na natatawag yun mamiya sayo dahil kinakabahan hahaha. bye bye love you 

Nag daan ang oras tapos na rin si Baekhyun sa kanyang schedules and lesson for this day. Siya ngayon ay kasalukuyang nakahiga sa kanyang apartment at ready to sleep na pero hindi matatapos ang kanyang gabi ng walang goodnight message sa kanyang irog.

To: Yeollie

Babe, nakauwi na me it’s super late na kaya feel ko sleep ka na pero I’m super tired na din kaya sleep na rin ako agad. Goodnight and sweet dreams. I love you.

Mahimbing ang naging tulog ni Baekhyun, ngunit hindi niya namalayan sa kalagitnaan ng gabi may isang lalaki ang hindi nakatiis at yumakap sa kanya habang natutulog.

Napabangon bigla si Baekhyun dahil namalayan nyang may pamilyar na nakapulot na mga braso sa kanya. 

“Oh you’re awake na? Sleep uli maaga pa.” sabi ni Chanyeol with his bedroom voice sabay hila ng kanyang leeg para lalong sumiksik sa kanyang dibdib.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa kilig, halatang di talaga siya natitiis ng kanyang boyfriend.

Pero biglang natigilan si Baekhyun.

“Hala babe si Jjareu? Iniwan mo mag-isa or nanjan sa sala?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry babe, hiniram ni mama kahapon dahil lonely daw ang Toben.” sabay hila uli sa kanyang ulo na may kasama pang halik sa bunbunan para isiksik sa kanyang dibdib.

“Ah okay thank you love you.”

“I love you too” 

At nagpatuloy uli ang kanilang mahimbing na tulog sa bisig ng isa’t-isa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you like my self-idulgent work about chanbaek as boyfriends. This is my first time posting a story hehehe! Talk to me @bbhlsoo in twitter! Take care everyone! ❤️


End file.
